Some time for Us
by life.rhapsody
Summary: IruKaka. A companion piece to "Ours". Kakashi's feeling frustrated, and he's not the only one.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: Another companion piece to the "Ours" series...'cause I can't stop. Anyway, NC-17! Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi was frustrated. He was relaxing on the couch and he was sexually frustrated. It wasn't that he and Iruka didn't have any time to relieve this special kind of stress, but lately Iruka had been rather busy with exams coming up and grading. By the end of the day, Iruka was out like a light as soon as his head touched the pillow or, on rare occasion, he would have to carry Iruka to the bedroom when he would end up falling asleep in the study while grading. What didn't help the matter was that he himself was also busy with getting his own students ready for a prep-exam for the end of the term, he had a feeling his class needed it.

Then, there were the weekends when they spent some quality time with Minoru, either sparring or just going out, like having a picnic in the park, near a lake, or a dinner under the stars, his pack of Ninken almost always with them. One way or another, all three of them would end up tired and ready for a good night's sleep. One way or another, they were too tired or busy to spend some quality time of their own in the bedroom.

Kakashi let out a sigh and got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to make some tea, setting the kettle on the stove on medium heat before walking out of the kitchen and down the hall to Minoru's bedroom. He poked his head inside and opened his mouth to ask if he wanted a cup of tea, but stopped himself when he found the young boy sleeping on his bed with an open book next to him. He smiled and flicked the lights off and shut the door half way. He walked back down the hall and back into the kitchen just as the kettle began a low whistle that began to increase in pitch. He shut the stove off and took two mugs out of the cabinet, setting tea bags in them before pouring the boiled water over them. His gaze shifted when a sudden thought occurred to him. He set the kettle down back on the stove before taking a knife from its holder and nicking his thumb with it. His hands formed the familiar summoning seals and with a puff of smoke Pakkun appeared on the counter and instantly gave him a confused look.

Kakashi frowned, "Don't look at me like that."

Pakkun grunted, "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "Never mind. Look," the pug was at full attention, "I need you to just keep an eye on Minoru."

Pakkun narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

Kakashi had the decency to blush, "Just…just do it, alright?"

Pakkun sniffed.

Kakashi tensed.

"You're in heat," Pakkun said with an annoyed tone.

Kakashi blushed hotter and scowled, "I'm not in _heat_," he hissed.

Pakkun grunted, "Heat, horny, what's the difference? You want me to keep watch on Minoru and make sure he doesn't walk in on you two while you mate – "

"'_Mate'_?" Kakashi stressed.

Pakkun sighed, "Whatever."

Kakashi gave a frustrated sigh, "Just keep an eye on him alright?"

Pakkun shrugged, "Alright, but isn't he going to get suspicious?"

Kakashi frowned, "He's already fallen asleep, so I don't think so," he made a frustrated sound, "Just go."

The pug grunted and hopped off the counter and trotted out of the kitchen.

Kakashi sighed and took the mugs into his hands and walked out of the kitchen. He wasn't sure if things were going to go as he hoped for, but just in case, he summoned Pakkun. Though, he had a feeling that this night wasn't going to be any different, Iruka was still stressing over exams and trying to get his students prepared. This night wasn't any different.

Iruka looked up from the essays he was grading when a cup of tea was set in front of him. He followed the pale hand as it retreated and smiled up at Kakashi.

"Break time," Kakashi explained with a smile.

Iruka took the warm mug into his hand and took a sip from it before setting it back down and leaning back in his chair, and stretched his arms over his head, his back arching off the back of the chair.

Kakashi couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over the arching, stretched torso, the dark shirt rising to expose a sliver of the tan, taut abdominals. He swallowed and forced himself to look away, taking sudden interest on the papers that Iruka was grading, "How's it going?"

Iruka sighed and took another drink from his tea, "Alright."

Kakashi smiled and nodded and set his mug down after one last drink. He moved behind the younger man and placed his hands on the tense shoulder and neck, frowning at how tight they were, "You're really tense, Iruka," he said with concern, his hands began to massage the stressed muscles.

Iruka responded with a low sigh and let his head drop, welcoming the older man's warm, strong hands.

Kakashi smiled and worked his thumbs into a tight knot near the shoulder blades. He felt the younger man's muscles relax. He leaned down and planted a kiss under his husband's earlobe, smiling as the gesture earned his a soft moan.

Iruka hummed and a warm smile graced his lips, "Thank you, 'Kashi."

Kakashi smiled and smoothed his hands over the younger man's shoulder as he planted another kiss under the tan earlobe.

Iruka placed his hands over the pale ones on his shoulders, taking one into his and kissed the pale knuckles. He tilted his head back, leaning back against the older man's stomach, his loose locks of chocolate hair brushing against his scarred cheeks and looked up at into the mismatched eyes, "I'm sorry, 'Kashi," he said softly, making the silver head tilt a fraction in confusion, "I've been neglecting you."

Kakashi sighed as a smile tugged on his lips, he leaned down and gave the scarred nose a soft kiss, "You haven't been neglecting me, Ruru," he said gently, "I understand that you've – _we've _– been busy lately, so it's alright, Iruka."

Iruka shook his head, rubbing the toned stomach with his head, a smile tugging on his lips, "Oh, Kakashi," he sighed. He kissed the knuckles of a pale hand, "Let me make it up to you."

Silver brows quirked in surprise, "You don't have to, Iruka."

Iruka smiled and stood from his chair and pushed it out of the way, "I know," he said with a smile and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and pulled him closer, "But I want to," he whispered as he leaned in to seal his lips over his husband's humming as their lips lingered, "Besides," he whispered against lips, "It's Friday."

Kakashi grinned as soft lips resealed over his, and tongues teased and slid against each other. He felt his body grow hot with every growing second; growing flush with arousal and need that only his husband can fill.

Iruka sighed into the kiss when he felt a hand cup his jaw, moving back to curl around the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.

Kakashi found himself pinned against the nearest wall with Iruka's body pressed against him. He felt his husband break kiss and he eagerly leaned in to recapture them in a searing kiss. He moaned into the kiss when Iruka rocked against him, grinding their arousals together. He moved his hands, dipping them under the younger man's waistband and began to knead the firm round muscle, pressing their pelvises flush.

Iruka broke the kiss, allowing them a chance to regain their breath. His lips found purchase on the pale neck, where he kisses and suck just under the earlobe, eliciting a low moan from his husband. He buried his face into the pale neck, letting it muffle his moan as Kakashi rocked harder against him.

Kakashi panted for air as tan hands snaked into his shirt, pulling it up to expose it to eager lips that attached to a sensitive nipple.

Iruka grinned as the pale torso arched towards him, he moved his hands to the older man's shoulder blades, holding him in place as he lightly bit down on the sensitive skin. He slipped a leg between the older man's, pressing his thigh against the straining erection in his husband's pants.

Kakashi shivered, "Iruka," he gasped out, "Ruru."

Iruka groaned and forced himself to stop, "Oh gods," he whispered breathlessly, "Not here."

Kakashi groaned in agreement but pulled Iruka into hot, wet kiss. The tan hands moved along his flanks down to his hips before he felt Iruka pull away.

Iruka took a pale hand into his and gave his husband a warm smile before leading him out of the study and down the hall and into their bedroom. They stripped each other out of their clothing before Iruka pushed Kakashi down onto the bed. A grin spread on his lips as he crawled over the pale body as Kakashi shifted back further onto the bed.

Kakashi growled low in his throat and pulled Iruka down for a heated kiss, their arousals grinding and bumping against each other. The soft lips moved to his neck, following the tendon down to his clavicle where they nipped and lightly bit down, making him choke on a moan of pleasure.

Iruka continued his way down, making a trail of kisses along the toned body, dipping his tongue into the older man's navel, making the pale hips buck against him. He shivered as the pale thighs spread open for him. He brushed his lips against the sobbing erection, his hands holding the slender hips against the bed.

Kakashi choked on his moans as his husband's lips wrapped around his throbbing erection. His whole body jerked and flushed hotter when the younger man's hot mouth engulfed him, the wet tongue massaging his length and tip, licking the drops of precum gathered there, "Oh – gods, Iruka," he said breathlessly as his hips bucked under the tan hands holding him down. He panted for air, one of his hands tangling in the loose chocolate locks, following his husband's bobbing motion.

Iruka moaned around his husband's erection and let the pale hips thrust into his mouth. The soft sighs and choked moans went straight to his aching member.

Kakashi felt a pulse course through him as a slick finger pushed into him. He didn't even bother thinking where the slickness came from as he choked on a cry of pleasure. The finger crooked and he was gone. His orgasm coursed through him, making him flush hotter as his hips jerked and spilled his seed into his husband's willing mouth.

Iruka milked his husband's orgasm before pulling away. He licked his lips and crawled over his panting husband, "I _have _been neglecting your needs," he said softly, and cupped the scarred cheek.

Kakashi opened his eyes, unaware of them even closing, and looked up at his husband, "Iruka," he breathed. He hooked a leg over the younger man's hip, jostling the finger still inside of him. Iruka lips swallowed his moan of pleasure. "Ruru," he pulled the tan body closer, rocking his hips as another fingers pushed into him and teased his prostate, bringing his erection back to life.

"How do you want me, love?" Iruka asked with a grin.

Kakashi grinned back, "What do you think?" He lifted his hips and pulled his husband closer with his leg.

Iruka smiled and reached over to the nightstand and retrieve the tube of lube to properly prepare the older man. His slick fingers pushed through the ring of muscle and simultaneously slicked and stretched the inner muscles. The pale hips rocked against his hips and he crooked his fingers in response. He groaned as the older man's lips parted in a silent moan.

"Ruru," he gasped out, "M-more."

Iruka grinned and pressed against the sensitive gland before withdrawing his fingers and slicked his aching flesh, hissing at the contact. He positioned himself at the welcoming entrance, his palms traveling over the older man's inner thighs, spreading them wider as he slowly began to push in. He choked back a moan as his husband's heat enveloped him, making him use every ounce of self-control in order not to hurt the older man.

Kakashi arched his hips as the younger man's erection pressed against his prostate. He moaned as tan hips met his. He rocked his hips, eliciting a low groan from the younger man.

Iruka set a steady rhythm, pale hips falling into perfect sync with his. He took a pale leg that was wrapped around his waist and hooked it over his shoulder, lifting the slender hips and changing their angle as he thrust in deeper. Kakashi gasped under him, and the weeping member twitch. He groaned and splayed a hand over the older man's navel, feeling the muscles contract with their love making. He leaned down, bracing himself on an arm as he thrust in deeper into the pale body making sure to hit the sensitive gland.

Kakashi gasped in time with Iruka's thrust, "Iruka…Iruka…," he whispered like a mantra. His half-lidded eyes were locked on the younger man hovering above him, at the flushed face, the chocolate strands that swayed with their rhythm, "Ruru," he gasped out.

Iruka smiled and leaned down to lock their lips in a heated kiss, delving his tongue into his husband's mouth, moaning as he hungrily responded.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around the younger man's neck the kiss turning hard and desperate as a warm hand wrapped around his sobbing erection and pumped in time, making his thrust up in the hand, and back against the tan hips slapping against his. He had to break the kiss to gasp for air as he lost himself in the heated rhythm, "Iruka – oh g-gods – Iruka," he gasped out, moaning low in his throat, pleasure racking through him.

Iruka leaned down and kissed above the thundering pulse, "Kakashi," he purred, "Oh, Kakashi, so good."

Kakashi's breath hitched, "Oh gods," he breathed.

"Come for me, 'Kashi," he whispered, brushing his lips against the parted pair, "Come for me," he murmured and locked their lips in hot kiss.

Kakashi's body jerked, his hips bucking as his second orgasm claimed him, making his spill his seed in between them, over their stomach and over the tan hands still stroking him. He heard Iruka grunt against his neck followed by a pleasure filled moan as the tan hips faltered in their rhythm.

Iruka found his orgasm amidst his husband's, filling the pale body with his hot seed. He let the pale leg hooked over his shoulder drop to his elbow and felt he body under shudder. Their hips rolled against each other as they milked each other's orgasm. Iruka pulled himself up on his forearms and looked down at the older man still flushed and lips parted to control his breathing. He lovingly nuzzled the pale neck, smiling when Kakashi returned the gesture. He lifted his head and kissed the strong jaw.

"Hmm, Ruru," Kakashi sighed, his eyelids feeling too heavy to open, "…Iruka, I love you…"

Iruka smiled and kissed the pale forehead, "I love you too, 'Kashi," he smiled down at his sleeping husband and pressed their foreheads together. He gave the parted lips a soft kiss before reluctantly pulling away and nearly stumbling out of the bed as he made a quick trip to the bathroom. He pulled the covers up and cleaned the pale stomach, mismatched eyes fluttering open to look up at him and give him a sated smile.

"Better?" he whispered.

Kakashi hummed in response and pulled the younger man down on top of him, "Much."

Iruka hummed in agreement and snuggled against the warm pale body, blindly reaching for the covers around his waist to pull it up closer around them before following his love into sleep.

* * *

Pakkun looked up from his spot on a cushion on the floor, near the bed, when he heard Minoru stir awake.

Minoru sighed and stretched before sitting up and let his eyes adjust to the dark. He blinked and look down at Pakkun, "Pakkun! What are you doing here?"

Pakkun sat up, "Keeping an eye on you."

Minoru quirked an eyebrow, "'Keeping an eye on me?'" he repeated, "Why?"

"Your dads needed some time alone," he explained simply.

"Ah," Minoru said in understanding, "You mean they're…"

"Pretty much."

Minoru chuckled, "I know better than walking in on them or anything like that."

Pakkun barked a laugh, "You're a smart kid."

Minoru closed the book that was still open next to him and reached over to place it on the nightstand, "Want to sleep up here?" he asked with a smile.

Pakkun perked up and jumped onto the bed, settling next to the young boy.

Minoru sighed as he laid back down on his side and pulled the covers over them, "They really love each other, don't they?"

Pakkun made a noise, "They sure do."

Minoru smiled, "Good night, Pakkun."

"Good night, Minoru-kun."

* * *

Iruka woke up the next morning snuggled against Kakashi's shoulder with his body half sprawled on top of the paler one. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, cradling him close. He smiled. He loved waking up like this, a tangle of sheets and limbs, arms wrapped protectively yet possessively around him. It never ceased to bring a warm flutter in his heart. He wrapped an arm around the older man's torso, smoothing his hand over the toned chest. He snuggled closer making Kakashi sigh in his sleep and loll his head against his.

He felt like staying in bed, and not worry about papers that still needed graded, _I wonder if Pakkun would mind keeping Minoru company this morning. _He let his eyes slide shut again as he gave in to his heart's desire. He felt the hand on his shoulder give his a firm squeeze and a gentle rub, the simple gesture relaxing him back into sleep.

* * *

Pakkun yawned as he woke up and glanced over at the boy sleeping next to him. He sniffed the air and noticed that Kakashi and Iruka were still in the state of sleep. _Ah, a lazy Saturday, _he thought happily, and settled back for another few good hours of sleep, _Just what they need._


End file.
